What A Man's Gotta Do
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: Max has provoked this sex-starved man for the last time. Gazzy/Nudge but sex between Gazzy/Max. Read it to get the explanation.


**(Hello my faithful readers! It is the month of June which means I am fulfilling my numerous and long put off fanfic requests. This one is a request for my favorite author, Silver-Sempai. I hope you all enjoy it!)**

**Author's P.O.V.**

It was beyond me why we'd chosen the most hot-headed of the flock to be our leader. As the other youngest member, normally I would not be concerned with this. At nineteen years of age, I SERIOUSLY could not give less of a fuck if I tried. Somehow, over the years I'd wooed Nudge into liking me and agreeing to go out with me. Usually, with a new relationship comes sex...at least eventually, I would say. But Nudge, my blisteringly hot and effortlessly sexy girlfriend was hell-bent on preserving her virginity. Why? I have no fuckin' clue! Am I going to pressure her about it? Not after she almost broke my nose the last time.

Sure, I can eat her out and finger her all I want. And she gives better head than any of the girls on Brazzers. But I WANT THAT PUSSY! I want it more than anything else I've ever wanted in my life and I don't have the heart to just take it. She'd hate me and the broken trust-it's all just not worth losing her. So what can I do? Get in as much foreplay as possible and try not to let Iggy catch me jacking off again.

I hope Nudge will be ready soon. If my balls get any bluer I'll have to get them checked by a professional.

"Max, what are you blathering on about now?" I asked with disinterest, texting Nudge that I'd be upstairs after I finished helping Iggy with our newest bomb. Truth be told, I just had to get out of the same room with her. She was clad in nothing but a soft pink negligee that barely covered her nice, plump ass and did nothing to hide her big soft tits. I almost jumped her then and there when I saw it.

"You're beyond rude! I only asked you where Fang is. I haven't seen him in a weak and I was getting...a bit concerned." It was evident that she was lying . She really was a bad lair.

"If I were him I'd probably be running away from you too." I muttered under my breath. I was really horny and her proximity was starting to piss me off. "What do you want with him anyways? Let the guy breathe."

She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward into my face. "What's your damage?"

"I'm just saying that if Fang is off somewhere, let him be. You aren't his keeper and you might as well start realizing that you aren't everyone else's either. So take a breather and then go fuck yourself."

Her jaw hung open for a moment. For once, she was actually at a loss for words. And then her eyes narrowed further as she began to smirk, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"You're jealous."

I actually laughed.

"You're jealous that Fang can have me at any time that he wants, and that bothers you because Nudge _still_ wont give it up. You've just got blue balls and a bad attitude." She stated this matter-of-factly. I glared, straightening up and squaring my shoulders.

"You really think that you know everything, huh?"

She scoffed, "Of _course_ I do. That's what leaders do."

"Well if you _were_ a real leader and _not_ just some bitch with a superiority complex, you'd know that I'm angry for a legit reason. _Not_ just because I want to fuck. And as for your little ego trip, you really think you're so great? You're nothing. And as for me? I can just take Nudge whenever I want, with or without her putting out for me like some skank. And you really think I'm jealous of Fang? _Ha_. I'd fuck you harder and _longer_ than he could even stand up. But he won't even fuck you because you always command the entire session so much that you kill his libido. You need to learn to shut your mouth and take a dick, Max."

By this time, I'd backed her into the refrigerator, my finger poking her shoulder hard enough for the discomfort to show in her face.

"So do it then."

I almost didn't hear her.

"If you'd be so much better than Fang, do it. Show me you're better than him." She challenged, narrowing her semi tear filed eyes.

I blinked and shrugged away from her, turning my back. "I don't have time to waste on that."

I was almost out of the kitchen.

"Or you aren't man enough."

I had her pinned to the refrigerator before she could even smirk, my fists wrapped around her shoulders and my tongue wrestling hers into submission. She struggled momentarily, eventually melting into my superior skills and grasping my shirt. Her lips were flushed and puffy as I pulled away, her eyes glazed over with obvious arousal. The second I let go of her, she was on her knees, unzipping my pants and pulling my limp cock free. She stroked it a few times and put it into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue until it became fully erect-not an easy feat for me, I might add. Max had her hand down the front of her jeans, her hand rapidly moving as she bobbed her head along my shaft. Pulling back and moving down, she engulfed my balls and rolled them in her hot, wet mouth, stroking me with new fervor. Both hands never slowing down, she let them pop out of her mouth and looked up at me through lidded eyes. I crossed my arms and leaned against the fridge, my expression betraying nothing of my pleasure or distaste.

Max only seemed further turned on by this, her body jerking backward as my cock hit the back of her throat. As she recoiled, I cuffed the back of her head, forcing her all the way down until her lips were wrapped around the base. She clawed at my jeans, trying to pull away, but I held her fast, my strength surpassing hers. Eventually, she relaxed her throat and let me guide her head as I pleased. I set a rough pace, not taking the my time or letting her take her pleasure from it the way I did with Nudge. I was going to do this for me. For revenge. To show Max who the_ real_ leader around this place was. She gagged violently, her eyes tearing up and crossing when I would fully sheathe myself. I only released her when she started to go slack from lack of air.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath, I grabbed her by the arm and drug her over to the couch, throwing her over the back of it so that her legs were draped over her head, her knees keeping her shoulders back and effectively pinning her down. I walked over to her, yanking her damp pants off of her legs and tossed them behind me, tearing her shirt down the middle to expose her sizable breasts. She clearly needed to wear at least a sports bra, but she was against that too.

"Dumbass." I gave her tits a rough squeeze, slapping them a bit to get her attention again.

She tensed when my fingers glided over her sex through her panties. She gasped, biting her lip as he repeated the motion. Teasing her was not on today's agenda. But I would make her feel things she would never forget. Ripping the cream colored garment off, I plunged three fingers directly into her core, not giving her time to adjust, she stifled a scream into her calve, grasping her legs tightly as I forced them repeatedly into her wet cunt. I arched my fingers upward and massaged the front of her inner walls rigorously. She clawed at her skin, her lip pale from her teeth's grip on them. I pulled my fingers out, pushing them back in, hard. Her pussy seized my fingers, thus signaling her orgasm had hit. That didn't take long. I repeated the process again and again, eventually using four fingers-this drove her _mad_. By the time he'd tired of this, she'd lost count of the number of times she'd climaxed.

Looking down at her, she was a drooling mess, her hair splayed out around her head like a halo, her face flushed with arousal. This wanton expression compared to her usual scowl of authority. I smirked, moving forward and positioning my cock at her entrance. Pushing myself in, I sighed at the finality of relief. It was nice to finally get my dick wet, and I was going to savor this experience for as long as my conscience allowed me. I bottomed out inside of her, my cock pushing at her cervix. She pressure was nice, not very tight but not loose either. I bared my teeth, the long suppressed animal within me being unchained at last. She cried out as I slammed back inside several times, my speed constant and brutal. She reached yet another orgasm, but I didn't care. I was too busy watching her tits bouncing, savoring the wet suction of her pussy, and letting my abdominal muscles feel the dull burn and definite satisfaction.

She screamed my name repeatedly, her body seizing again and again as I took out my sexual frustrations on the cock whore below me. I drove into her mercilessly, my body running on pure testosterone. And in my haze, I imagined seeing Nudge panting below me, gasping out my name as she tossed her head back and forth on my pillow, her delicate hands holding her thighs apart for me as I-

My climax hit me then, my back arching as my hips slammed into Max's one last time. I felt my cock swell and then surge with what seemed like gallons of my cum directly into her womb, my dick long since wedged inside of it. She screamed her final orgasm, her walls milking me of every last drop until I had to pull out. I took a step back, zipping myself back up and running a hand through my hair. Max didn't move, still trembling from the over-stimulation.

"Gazzy..."

I turned abruptly at the tiny voice behind me, Nudge's golden eyes wide and unmoving as she took in the scene before her. I watched as her face flushed with a mixture of hurt and anger, though her thighs were visibly wet. And just as she raised her fist, I grabbed her waist and pulled her into one of the most heated kisses we'd ever shared. We broke apart, her eyes holding that same hurt and more confusion as we heard the front door open and then close.

"Max, what the-"

"Why does it smell like pussy in here?" Iggy asked, cutting off a flabbergasted Fang.

I couldn't care less how the rest played out. I merely swept Nudge up in my arms, sexy lingerie and all, and took off up the steps. Once to my room, I tossed her onto the bed and walked to the door. "Stay." I told her, quickly going to the bathroom and showering before bounding back to the room, my cock protruding from the towel as I shut the door behind me. Nudge sat in the center of the bed, her eyes wide with so many a question, flickering again and again down to my cock. I simply shook my head at her naivety and dropped my towel, crawling along the sheets until I was directly above her body, hot and trembling with lust.

"I don't...Gazzy I'm not-" I put my lips to hers, grinding myself against her bare pussy.

And that night was the best of many to come.

* * *

**(I really hope you liked it, Silver. My eyes are as dry as...well when I think of something I'll let you know. As for everyone else, if you don't like it, I will promptly explode a can of tuna all over your toilet seat. You've been warned. Review!)**


End file.
